Osoreru
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Ichigo anhela tanto el verla que sus fuertes deseos taladran su cabeza. Ya no puede concentrarse en clases como debiera y las charlas con los demás se han vuelto triviales. No quiere preocupar a nadie pero el miedo de olvidarla, de no poder verla y saber algo de ella es apabullante.


**O**_sorer__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**WATASHI**

* * *

Ha pasado el tiempo, y con ello los días se tornan vagos recuerdos. Los acontecimientos del ayer son memorias borrosas e Ichigo no sabe con exactitud qué tanto hizo y qué tanto no. Incluso si lo piensa detenidamente la sensación de que a veces solo sueños son se potencia cada vez que cierra los ojos y suspira. Por ello cuando le da por salir de casa y postrarse en medio de la calle con la espalda ligeramente encorvada y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chamarra, e inhalar profundo para alzar la mirada; siente que la intensidad de esa luz de aquella tarde, que apenas si empieza y le quema la retina, y el viento helado —rasgarle los labios— le recuerdan que no está nadando en sus quimeras y que es la realidad la que lo tiene preso en esa sensación de desasosiego y la cual le impulsa a caminar sin aparente deseo a lo extenso de una vereda cubierta de flores ya marchitas.

Las calles interminables están desiertas. Y ello todavía le resulta extraño. Las presencias de los seres, sus espíritus, no se sienten pero Ichigo quiere creer que aunque no los nota siguen presentes de una u otra forma.

El brillo de las horas, que se cierne a lo largo de aquella pequeña parte del planeta, se instala en una especie de curva que ilumina el avellana de los grandes ojos de Kurosaki.

Se siente triste, mal, y la expresión en su rostro es calma, tranquila y nostálgica.

El negro de las ramas semisecas, los rincones ocultos de las calles y los vagos retazos de una noche que se aproxima le recuerdan tanto a ella. A su hermoso cabello, a las enormes y rizadas pestañas que le coronan los expresivos ojos azulados y las diminutas cejas que los enmarcan severas.

Una brisa fresca pasa, antojando cierto baile a sus cabellos e Ichigo solo entrecierra los ojos mirando a ningún sitio en particular.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Pestañea pesadamente, tan lento como nace aquella pregunta que se echa a volar presurosa con el viento.

"Rukia"

Afligido baja la cabeza, resguardando los labios entre el cuello alto de la chamarra que lleva puesta. Sabe que no llegará una respuesta de parte de Kuchiki ni de nadie, que solo le resta imaginarla moviéndose de un lado a otro o sentada firmando documentos.

Ichigo anhela tanto el verla que sus fuertes deseos taladran su cabeza. Ya no puede concentrarse en clases como debiera y las charlas con los demás se han vuelto triviales. No quiere preocupar a nadie pero el miedo de olvidarla, de no poder verla y saber algo de ella es apabullante.

No lo exterioriza, ni tampoco se da cuenta o eso es lo que se piensa, pero Kurosaki se ha convertido en la viva imagen de un poeta empedernido que sufre desolado la pérdida de un amorío que pudo ser suyo. Y es ahora que tras los meses, días y horas, se da cuenta del grado de importancia que posee esa enana en su vida diaria.

Kurosaki vuelve a enderezar la cabeza, sacando la mano izquierda del bolsillo, extendiéndola hacia la rama seca de lo que alguna vez sostuviera capullos de _sakura_ en ella.

"_Podríamos decirle a Byakuya que nos muestre los cerezos"_

Sus propias palabras resuenan e Ichigo arrepentido cierra el puño en torno a la rama, resquebrajándola. La frente se le rompe y avergonzado le dice al árbol:

"Lo siento"

Los restos de la rama le rasgan la palma y la sangre brota lenta a lo largo de los araños. Kurosaki la mira con despecho, importándole nada las heridas que se alzan en su mano.

Nada está bien, nada corre como quiere, el vacío que siente no desaparece y la angustia de perderse es terrorífica. No duerme, no come, no sabe si respira y la ausencia de Rukia es la causa de su deplorable vida. Quiere verla, sentir su existencia, mirarse en esas aguas marinas que retienen sus ojos, pero sobre todo escuchar su nombre de esos pequeños labios que tanto quiere.

Es tarde, el atardecer se ha ido, igual que ella hace un año. La noche se extiende y tras ella una lluvia de estrellas que enaltecen la blancura de una luna llena.

Ichigo da un paso, pesado, para empezar su regreso a casa. Hace frío, más de lo usual, y aunque ya no es presa de esos fastidiosos monstruos, las noches ya no le saben igual. A veces se escuchan disturbios en los alrededores como ahora y corre en dirección a estos de forma controladora.

"Ha—ha— ha—"

Rompiendo su respiración y deteniéndose donde supone es el origen del desorden escuchado. Pero no encuentra nada, salvo un par de botes de basura tirados. Entiende que aunque haya algo no puede verlo ni sentirlo, y que por ello el orden y la rapidez con que vuelve la calma es debido a una pequeña plasta llamada: "Rukia".

La nombra en medio de la nada, esperanzado, ilusionado, queriendo creer que ella está allí a su lado.

"_Aún si tú no puedes, yo podré seguir viéndote"_

Evocando sus palabras, sonriendo ante esa vaga amenaza que no era más que una promesa.

Ichigo mantiene esa curva agridulce en la boca mientras incorpora los botes de basura. Reprochándose por su mala conducta y por sus incontrolables ansias de verla.

Para cuando termina el vaho que le nace de la boca le humedece la punta de la nariz y curioso, solo un poco, sube la cabeza.

"¿Eh?"

Algo cae de arriba, algo diminuto y blanco, Ichigo no aguarda, extendiendo la mano hasta aquello que baja lento y delicado. Cuando la punta de sus dedos lo toca, el pequeño copo se evapora y algo se desmorona en sus adentros.

"¿Nieve?"

Y una voz que le responde lo desarma por completo.

"¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, idiota?"

Volviéndose lento hacia atrás y sintiendo con ello un nudo de espinas oprimirle la garganta.

"Ru-"

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Ichigo"

"Aa"

La sobrada mueca de alegría, su aire estúpidamente sobrado y esa silueta esbelta y diminuta de doncella siguen siendo las mismas, Kurosaki no las ha olvidado.

"Bienvenida, Rukia"

"Estoy en casa"

Ichigo guarda las manos en sus bolsillos, y cierra los ojos cuando sus labios se deforman en una grata sonrisa, el miedo se esfuma mientras la presencia de Kuchiki se torna poderosa.

Los recuerdos siguen intactos, Kurosaki lo sabe de inmediato, cuando el aroma de Rukia le asfixia delicado.

En mitad de ese prematuro invierno de colores otoñales y retazos veraniegos.

* * *

つつく…

* * *

**N/A **Siempre quise escribir algo de ellos dos. Sí Tite no los empareja al final, Bleach será lo último que haga el dude.


End file.
